Patriotic Fever
by YellowBox
Summary: Fallout/Metal Wolf Chaos: Liberty Prime & President John Henry Eden versus Metal Wolf & Micheal Wilson. The ultimate patriotic battle of burning American justice freedom is on! Please exercise your American right to review.


**Patriotic Fever **

_**The Enclave has stolen Liberty Prime and infused it with backup AI of President John Henry Eden. However, the Brotherhood of Steel has another secret weapon that will be able to take Liberty Prime on. It is the mecha Metal Wolf, infused with the AI simulation of Micheal Wilson, 47th President of the United States, and hero of the Arizona Insurrection. Now the ultimate battle of the patriots is starting.**_

Metal Wolf was a twelve foot tall mecha with rusted blue, rocket red, and star white metallic armor and a gigantic gun almost as big as the mech flew in front of the capital, in the back of the mecha was an old faded American flag with fifty stars billowing in the wind.

The mech was dwarfed by Liberty Prime, a bot almost four times the size of Metal Wolf, but not as heavily armored, and carried a much smaller gun than Metal Wolf. In its free hand was a much newer American flag with twelve stars in a circle, surrounding a large star in the center also billowing in the wind.

"I'm Micheal Wilson, President of these great United States of America! I will take America back from your vile hands!" shouted Metal Wolf's AI.

"I am John Henry Eden, true President of glorious America! I will eradicate you, communist scum!" shouted back Liberty Prime's AI.

The two bots started trading warning punches with their heavy metallic hands. Smashed bits of American national colored armor fell everywhere as the clanking resounded in the mostly silent wasteland.

"Fighting the American President is pointless!" shouted Eden.

"Nothing is pointless! And the reason is: Because I'm the President of the great United States of America! **Yeeeeaaah!**" shouted back Micheal, crunching the mechanical torso of Liberty Prime.

Liberty Prime tackled Metal Wolf to the ground, before Metal Wolf shot a few dozen rounds from his machine gun.

"MICHEAAAAAAAAAAAAL! The Enclave is America!" yelled Eden, firing missiles at Metal Wolf.

"EDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! The Enclave are genocidal bullies misusing the American name!" Micheal yelled back, blowing pieces off of Liberty Prime with a bazooka.

"The Enclave only wishes to purify America! The American people was created by Freedom, not in order to obey a law which suits the Chinese or Communist, but to stand up for its vital right. That is what we are there for!" screamed Eden, firing a laser.

Micheal dodged it and chucked a grenade at Liberty Prime. "The one absolutely certain way of bringing this nation to ruin, of preventing all possibility of its continuing to be a nation at all, would be to permit it to become a tangle of squabbling specie!"

Liberty Prime threw Metal Wolf into the ground, and then fired a large arsenal of missiles at it. "May God Almighty give our work His blessing, strengthen our purpose, and endow us with wisdom and the trust of our people, for we are fighting not for ourselves but for America!"

"No man is justified in doing evil on the grounds of expediency!" shouted Micheal, returning the missiles with a flame launcher, melting partially Liberty Prime's missile firer.

"But if we kill a few to save many, what is but a few deaths?" said Eden, charging his laser.

"Death is always and under all circumstances a tragedy, for if it is not, then it means that life itself has become one!" shouted Micheal, firing grenades at the laser launcher. "I've seen war.... I hate war. Let there be peace among the few of us that are left!"

Eden evaded the grenades and shot a gigantic laser at Metal Wolf's chest plate, destroying it and exposing loose circuitry. "Any alliance whose purpose is not the intention to wage war is senseless and useless!" shouted Eden, charging a second laser strike at the circuits.

Micheal stood Metal Wolf up, and said, "I am all right — I am a little sore. Anybody has a right to be sore with a laser fired in him. You would find that if I was in battle now I would be leading my men just the same. Just the same way I am going to make this speech."

Metal Wolf tore Liberty Prime's arm bearing the laser cannon off, and pointed the barrel of a gigantic mini nuke firing gun at its throat, saying "I have always been fond of the West Coast proverb "Speak softly and carry a big gun; you will go far." he fired a direct shot and declared triumphantly, "BELIEVE IN YOUR OWN ******BURNING AMERICAN JUSTICE**** WHO BELIEVES IN ********YOU****!"**

However, much to Micheal's surprise, the headless Liberty Prime stood up and pointed its own mininuke launcher at him. "THIS! IS! AMERICA!" Eden shouted, firing a nuke.

Micheal cringed before realizing nothing happened.

"What... happened?" muttered Eden, as the laser cannon defused.

"Liberty Prime is an AMERICAN robot, it would never kill the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES! I'm still alive.... BECAUSE I'M THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!" said Micheal, standing up. "Can we, as fellow Americans, put aside our differences, and unite for the greater good of the American people?"

Metal Wolf held out an expectant hand for Liberty Prime to shake.

Liberty Prime shook the mechanical hand. "For America! But who do we fight for? The Enclave? The Brotherhood of Steel?"

Micheal chuckled. "We fight for the people! We fight for.... AMERICA!"

Micheal held out his flag, as Eden held out his. They flew into the Capitol building, being currently used as an Enclave base. A few Power Armor-ed enclave generals were sitting in two decayed leather chairs in the oval office.

"Did you eradicate the Brotherhood?" said the general in a voice distorted by the helmet.

"Get off my chair!" shouted the two mechanical Presidents, before killing every single Enclave member in the room with missiles, grenades, miniature nuclear weapons, and lasers.

The two sat together, and spoke into the radio.

"Hello again, America the magnificent. This is President Eden." said the mecha into a bulky sound recorder.

"And I am President Micheal Wilson. I'm taking America back! Because I'm the co-President of the United States!"

"Together we will make America strong again!" they both shouted, waving their American flags in a frenzy of patriotism.

******THE END**


End file.
